


Fox Hunt

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Series: Fox Tales [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism Spectrum, Awkward Conversations, Cars, M/F, Masturbation, Motherhood, Multi, Parenthood, Police, Romance, Sequel, Yaoi, gen - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, post-partum depression, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: Multi-chapter sequel toWhat Does the Fox Say?.  Not everyone is on-board with Gaara's budding relationship with a cop that pulled him over.  They all have their reasons.For Gaara's birthday 2019.





	Fox Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Many thanks to dA's [PaleoArtKing](https://www.deviantart.com/paleoartking) for coming up with a suitable title for this.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated with it beyond the original characters and this fanfic.
> 
>  **Warning** : mention of past sexual harassment.

Gaara felt instantly comforted by the familiar fit of his F12 Berlinetta Ferrari’s driver’s seat. His ‘chariot’ started up smoothly, and in no time, he was back on the road, headed home.

From his ‘date’. 

Gaara wanted to indulge his mind in what had just occurred. The car stereo, which played what he usually wanted to hear, annoyed him. As he maneuvered smoothly through traffic, he reached down to adjust its volume.

Now all Gaara could hear was the noise coming from the cars in traffic. That was weird. 

He opted for something different. “Shukaku”, he called, activating his vehicle’s electronic assistant.

A tone signaled positive voice detection.

“Play calm piano music, level 3.”

A stream of soothing piano music began to play through vehicle’s speakers.

_Better._

Now Gaara could think -- about Gelel, the sexy cop with the foxy scars, the questions Gaara didn’t answer, and the ones Naruto did. He could focus on his memory of the way Naruto watched him with those amazing eyes; the way Naruto gesticulated when he spoke. The way Naruto filled out his orange t-shirt.

The way Gaara’s heart fluttered in his chest when Naruto pleaded with him to say Naruto’s name.

Any of it. All of it.

A tone coming from Gaara’s smartphone reminded him that it was still on, with its volume up. His brother or sister could call at any moment.

“Shukaku”, he called, “block incoming calls until I get home.”

 

o0o

 

At home, Gaara found himself snug in mental white-space where nothing existed except a potent memory of the evening’s events. It prompted him to instruct the electronic assistant in his home -- also known as Shukaku -- to let nothing and no one intrude on his thoughts.

With the piano music from the trip home now emanating from speakers throughout Gaara’s bedroom suite, he opted for a bath in his jacuzzi bathtub. As he sat armpit-deep in warm rushing water, he imagined the handsome cop in there with him, watching Gaara with the same endlessly-blue intensity as before. It prompted Gaara to sink back until the water was up to his neck, close his eyes, spread his knees apart and reach for his now-turgid cock, stroking it slowly with one hand while teasing his taint and balls with the other.

Gaara could never forget the sound of Naruto’s pleading voice.

_“Come on, Gaara, don’t do that. Don’t deprive me of a privilege I may not ever get again …”_

Slow strokes soon sped up in harmony with open-mouthed breathing; balls were handled with vigor. Water splashed onto the deck surrounding the tub. A stream of moans was replaced by a shocked wail erupting from Gaara’s throat as his body arced in spirited completion.

Wet red hair clung to Gaara’s pale nape as he emerged from his watery meditation and walked to his bedroom on shaky legs. He climbed onto his big bed and fell back on its comfortable surface in spread-eagle position, then stared up at the ceiling; mind blank, body spent, and heartbeat vibrating throughout his torso.

In no time, he was fast asleep.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Gaara was reminded why his quiet morning had been so quiet the moment he stepped into his sister’s room at the hospital.

The head of Temari’s bed was raised so that she sat up, and Kankurou stood next to her like a sentry on duty. 

They both watched him.

“Hey”, Gaara greeted the room.

“Good morning”, Temari responded.

“Hey Gaara”, Kankurou greeted. Gaara watched Kankurou fold his arms across his chest, which put Gaara on alert. He mentally braced himself.

“Isn’t that A.I. thing you developed supposed to turn off call block when you leave your garage?” Kankurou asked. “I haven’t been able to get in touch with you since yesterday.”

 _Shit._ Gaara scratched his head anxiously. “Yeah it is. But I wasn’t working on the cars last night.” He sat down in a nearby chair, feeling ambushed.

“Did you start work on a new app?”

“No.”

Kankurou was skeptical. “It isn’t like you to sit at home not doing anything and not answer your phone, little brother.”

Gaara shot his older brother a look. He knew Kankurou only called him that to get a rise out of him. “Don’t call me that, K.”

“Quit holding out, then”, his brother responded. “Just tell us what you did after you left the hospital.”

 _What’s the difference?_ Gaara was poised to answer, but held his tongue. Answering his siblings’ questions with questions to deflect them hadn’t worked since the first time he tried it.

“I drove to Gelel and had dinner.” It was the truth.

“Alone?”

Gaara furrowed his brows. _Why do you ask?_ was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back again. It was pointless to evade the full truth. Kankurou was like a pit bull with a steak -- he’d latched on, and wasn’t about to just let it go.

“No”, he admitted.

“Then with whom?”

Gaara sighed in concession. “The cop who pulled me over on the way here yesterday.”

“You’re kidding!” Temari exclaimed.

“Seriously, Gaara? After what happened with that other cop?” Kankurou asked.

“That was over a year ago, K”, Gaara answered, annoyed. He knew Kankurou would bring that up.

“Wait a second,” Temari interjected. “How did you two meet up again? Did he follow you?”

Gaara averted his eyes. “Yes.”

“I knew it!” Kankurou threw his hands up in frustration. “This is just how it starts!”

“K, don’t talk to me about how it starts”, Gaara defended, standing. _“I know_ how it starts. Look, I told him I had a family emergency to get out of the ticket. It worked. How was I supposed to know he’d be a Boy Scout? He told me he followed me to lend a hand if we needed it.”

“And you bought it?”

“Hell no, I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“Wait, he followed you _here?”_ Temari asked. “He waited for you yesterday for _seven hours?”_

Gaara shrugged. He had no idea what Naruto was doing while his sister was giving birth. 

Temari shook her head in disbelief. 

“How did you two wind up in Gelel together, Gaara?” Kankurou asked.

Gaara hesitated. He knew Kankurou was only asking to confirm a suspicion. “I told him I was going there”, he confessed. _I’m headed to Gelel to get something to eat, in case you were planning to follow me again¹_ was what Gaara actually told the cop, but he knew his brother would like hearing that even less.

Kankurou made a face. “How could you be so reckless? How can you be sure this won’t turn out the way things did with that Kaguya guy?”

“I wasn’t”, Gaara defended. “I can’t”, he admitted, sighing. “This guy isn’t anything like Kaguya. He’s nice. And I like him.”

“They’re all nice while they’re trying to get their hands on the goods, Gaara. You shouldn’t trust any of them!”

“Kankurou, enough!” Temari exclaimed. “Take a breather.”

Kankurou aimed a scowl at his sister, then at his brother, before leaving the room.

Temari turned to Gaara then. “Gaara?” she called calmly.

Gaara stood silently, still watching the door that his brother had just walked out of.

“Gaara, what’s going on? What’s happening?” Temari asked.

Gaara’s eyes shifted away from the door, then just … shifted. Too many responses flooded his brain at once. “I don’t know”, he finally answered.

“Well then what do you know?” she asked.

Gaara thought some more … there was Shikadai now. He was an Uncle. Uncle Gaara! And Naruto -- Officer N. Uzumaki. He almost gave Gaara a ticket. He gave Gaara intense butterflies in his stomach instead.

There was a drive to Gelel. A server named Freddie who wore no name tag and turned out to be female. A tight orange t-shirt over a nice chest. A hypnotic blue stare. And pleading. Delicious pleading … 

He turned his attention to where his sister lay in bed, his eyes averting hers.

“His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I never met him before yesterday. He claims to have been transferred from another precinct.” Gaara walked over to the chair next to his sister’s bed and sat down with a sigh. “He’s … _so_ beautiful, Temari. He’s blond, like you … with the most _amazing_ blue eyes I’ve ever seen. And these scars on his face that make him look like a … like a _fox.”_ He looked at his older sister, who was watching him. “He wants me”, Gaara told her. “He’s been very up-front about it.” His mouth twitched up on one side at that last part, which did not go unnoticed.

“How does that make you feel?” his sister asked.

“I want him too”, he heard himself admit, looking down at his lap. A moment from the previous evening’s bath flashed in his mind, and his body reacted with a flush of warmth. “It’s unsettling”, he concluded aloud without meaning to.

“Can you trust him, Gaara?”

A crack in his sister’s voice prompted him to look up at Temari, whose eyes were shiny. “I … want to see him again. That’s all I’ve got right now”, he told her.

Temari sighed deeply. “Your brother only wants to protect you. You know that, don’t you?”

Gaara got up from the chair at the mention of Kankurou. “I’m not a child, Temari, and I don’t go around picking up cops”, he supplied in a raised voice, gesticulating as he paced the floor beside his sister’s bed. “What happened last year wasn’t my fault. You know that.” 

Gaara stopped pacing and stood, his body language tense and defensive as he looked at Temari, his expression daring her to object.

Temari nodded. “You’re right”, she acknowledged, then slowly extended her hand, palm down, toward her brother.

Gaara eyed that outstretched hand silently as tension drained from him. The sight of it made him feel like a child whose mother was trying to comfort him. He didn’t know what to make of it coming from Temari, who had only rarely initiated physical contact with either of her brothers for any reason. But this _was_ Temari; his big sister, whom he loved -- and more importantly, trusted. 

Gaara moved closer, beckoned by that hand, then reached out and took it in a warm, easy clasp.

“You know, Gaara”, Temari began, “one of the great things I plan to give Shikadai is his family. Me, his father, his grandparents, and his uncles. I don’t ever want him to feel alone or unloved the way we did growing up. I’m counting on you and Kankurou to help me with that. You understand that, don’t you?”

Gaara did. Very well. As his sister’s words tugged at his heart, he gently squeezed the hand in his. “I won’t let him down”, he promised.

Temari nodded. “Okay, then I trust you to do what’s best”, she announced with a grin, her teal eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Gaara offered a weak grin in response. “Thanks, sis.”

Just then the door of Temari’s room opened. “Lunch time!” Yoshino Nara announced as she entered, pushing the rolling bassinet containing the newest -- and noisiest -- Nara. All eyes turned to her. “He’s had enough of his Mimi, he needs his mother now. Hello, Gaara.”

“Hello, Mrs. Nara.” Gaara released his sister’s hand. “I’ll come back tomorrow”, he told her. Temari nodded once more, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.

Gaara walked toward the exit, his heart full of emotion he’d yet to process. He looked back at his sister taking careful hold of the youngest, most precious member of their family.

 _I won’t let you down,_ he silently pledged to his sister and nephew before opening the door and leaving.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Outside Temari’s room, Kankurou’s imposing frame leaned against the wall, arms folded.

Like a bouncer. “We’re not done discussing this”, he announced, standing upright as Gaara walked past silently.

 _Fuck off, K._ Gaara was set to ignore him until a hand grabbed his upper arm.

Gaara’s reflexes were like a struck match, reacting instantaneously. He put the weight of his body behind the arm in Kankurou's clutch and pushed until he had his older brother pinned by his smaller frame.

“Forty-seven days, twenty-two hours, eleven minutes and eight seconds”, Gaara pronounced without preamble, his eyes boring into his brother’s. “That is how much of my waking life that psychotic fuck took from me with police reports and doctors and lawyers and court appearances”. He moved away from Kankurou, who released his arm. “You know the verdict as well as I do, K”, Gaara finished.

“I do”, Kankurou affirmed. Officer Kaguya’s campaign to paint Gaara in court as a reckless trust-fund baby with zero regard for the law to somehow diminish the officer’s own unlawful conduct had had a strong, stress-inducing start, but was defeated by a mountain of damning evidence against him and a Policeman’s Association attorney who was just as unethical. The last the Sabaku family had heard from Gaara’s lawyer, the now-former police officer was serving a twenty-two month sentence.

“But if it goes bad for you _this_ time-- “

 _“I’m not a child.”_ Gaara shook his head. “You always do this, K. Let’s just rip the bandage off. This isn’t about our money, or my money, or anyone’s money. It’s because I’m on the spectrum.”

When Kankurou opened his mouth to respond, Gaara continued. “It’s a condition, not a disability. It was just dinner, for crying out loud.”

“Find something else to worry about”, Gaara mumbled as he continued out of the hospital.

“Unblock your phone!” Kankurou shouted after him. He shook his head in frustration as he watched his brother turn the corner without looking back. 

Gaara was the youngest -- and most brilliant -- of the Sabaku children, born by emergency cesarean after their mother’s harrowing 9.5-hour labor. His unique genius manifested while he was only a toddler, and seemed a fitting match to his doll-like deep-red hair, pale skin and exotic green eyes. But it was his reaction to those outside of their family which alerted them that Gaara might be unique in other ways.

He was right, of course. Autism spectrum disorder is only a condition, one Gaara managed well. But big-brother Kankurou had been taught to protect his little brother, as much from himself as from others. It was a default setting shared by the Sabaku family members.

Kankurou wasn’t going to apologize for that, nor would he be deterred from keeping watchful eyes on this new development in Gaara’s life.

His little brother would just have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 [Along Came a Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763415)


End file.
